Planet Of The Ewoks?
by cenaluver
Summary: The TARDIS lands on a planet that looks like it's straight out of Star Wars.


Title: Planet of the Ewoks  
Rating: PG  
Pairing/Character(s): implied Rose/Nine/Jack  
Summary: The TARDIS lands on a planet that looks like it's straight out of Star Wars  
Warnings: None  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,209  
Chapter #: (1/1)  
WIP or Complete: Complete  
Author's Note: Requested by **_betterthanlegos_** she wanted Jack, Rose and Nine and a large plant thing. Hope you like it Hun :D  


* * *

The TARDIS has just landed as Rose poked her head out of the door. All she could see was forest in every direction she looked, even up, she couldn't even see a sun shining through the tree tops. She slowly turned around and looked at her two friends slowly frowning.

"It's all trees!" Rose folded her arms "Doctor you said we would go some place interesting. I don't think Land of the Ewoks is the most interesting planet."

"Ewoks aren't even a real species Rose," Jack smiled walking down the ramp and past her into the new planet. "Nothing furry or cuddly out here."

"Yeah Rose, this planet is going to be fantastic," The Doctor said walking up to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders "Let's go explore, and make sure Jack doesn't wander off like last time."

Rose followed the Doctor outside of the TARDIS, pulling the door shut behind her. She looked around outside once again and a sense of foreboding came over her. This place didn't seem right at all, quickly she grabbed the Doctors hand and held tightly.

"Scared Rose?" Jack laughed popping out from behind a tree next to the TARDIS.

"I don't like this place at all, it feels wrong," She said as the Doctor slowly led them forward.

"I spotted a trail over here, about five feet away or so," Jack said taking the lead. "Should lead to some sort of city."

"Do we know it's safe?" Rose asked letting go of the Doctors hand and walking up to Jack as he headed along the trail. "Do you two even know about this planet?"

"I've heard something's about it," Jack said slowly.

"Same, but that was years ago, hundreds, so I'm sure some things have changed," The Doctor smiled "I'm sure the people aren't cannibals anymore."

"Cannibals?" Rose stopped in her tracks "Hold on then why are we following a trail that could lead to them?"

"I said they aren't cannibals anymore Rose," He smiled kindly at her as Jack held her hand lightly. "Nothing bad is around here. They died out decades ago. Now c'mon."

They walked along the path for what felt like hours and didn't come across any village or even ruins of the old inhabitants that the Doctor had mentioned. Rose was beginning to calm down as they walked further and further in, it was almost like the planet was get into her. Her scared look formed into one of joy and she smiled as she ran her hands lightly over the bases of the hundred foot tall trees. She fell back from Jack and the Doctor and they didn't seem to notice. The planet was changing them too, almost making them oblivious and uncaring towards Rose. Something off the path caught Rose's eye, she saw something moving and she couldn't quiet make it out.

"Jack! Doctor!" Rose shouted out as she motioned toward them.

"C'mon Rose, I think I see a village ahead." The Doctor said ignoring her plea.

"Doctor I see something over here!" She said leaving the path and slowly walked into the woods.

Rose didn't notice that Jack or the Doctor didn't follow her into the woods. Slowly she pushed away stray branches and plowed through bushes that came up to her waists. She stopped where she saw the movement but nothing was around. Everything was still and serene. Up ahead there was a beautiful plant, with purple leaves the size of her head, it looked like a enormous tulip. She walked up to it and ran her hand lightly down one of the peddles. It was silky smooth beneath her hand.

She didn't notice that when she touched the peddle, tentacles wormed their way out from the bottom of the plant and hid themselves in the shrubs and bushes around her. It wrapped itself around her leg tightly as it lifted her from the ground.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed out as she struggled to get loose.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked slowly turning around catching the Doctor by the arm.

"I didn't hear anything," He asked back.

"C'mon I just heard a scream that sounded like your name," Jack said looking around "Where is Rose go?"

"I thought she was behind you," The Doctor said turning around looking for Rose. "ROSE!"

"Didn't she call us a few minutes ago?" Jack remembered, her voice sounded fuzzy.

"Where was that?"

"I dunno a mile or so back?" Jack said shrugging.

The Doctor turned on the spot and ran back to where he last remembered Rose being. The picture was fuzzy in his mind, but he saw her standing right in the spot he was. Touching the tree looking far off into the dense forest. Then the Doctor saw movement, it looked like someone was flailing. He saw a streak of blonde in the green around it.

"She's in here!" The Doctor said running into the forest with Jack at his heels.

The Doctor scrambling through the woods trying not to trip over his feet or fall into a bush. Jack quickly passed him and grabbed a knife from his pocket. He had to drive to miss the planet swinging around Rose. He looked at the base of the planet trying to find where the tentacle was coming from. Above him the Doctor was trying to maneuver under the planet swinging Rose wildly. The middle of the plant opened up as sharp teeth were all the Doctor and Rose could see.

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed again.

"Got it!" Jack said cutting the tentacle from the base as the plant let out a noise that sounded like a howl.

"I got you Rose," The Doctor held out his arms as Rose fell from twenty-five feet in the air straight into the Doctors outstretched arms. "I got you."

"What happened?" Jack asked standing up wiping the dirt off of his pants as Rose clung to the Doctor.

"Stupid plant," Rose grumbled as it folded back into itself as they walked away from it. "I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I called to you guys what you ignored me--"

"Sorry something I forgot about the planet it has different effects on different people," The Doctor smiled kindly "I should've remembered, I had some type of pills we could've taken."

"Well, thank you for remembering that to late," Rose scowled at the Doctor as Jack laughed quietly behind them. "Put me down."

"Yes ma'am," He placed Rose gently on the ground as she stood still for a moment before she held onto Jack for support.

The rest of the way back to the TARDIS Rose wouldn't talk to the Doctor or Jack. She grumbled along they way about not knowing about planets they should've. When the ship was back in sight Rose ran toward it and opened the door quickly and ran inside it. Jack laughed as they entered the ship behind her. She was picking out branches out of her hair as the Doctor walked towards the console and plugged in new coordinates.

"OH! It wasn't the people that were cannibals! It was the plants!" The Doctor said as Rose stormed off to her room as Jack laughed quietly from the door.


End file.
